not most girls 1
by sapphire destini
Summary: AU Kagome is a tomboy princess that goes to live with Inutaisho to avoid her father marrying her off. but what of the two puppies living there, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? read 2 find out
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ugggg, why do I have to do this?, I don't own Inuyasha. He is owned by the almighty Rumiko Takahashi, I don't own the song Cinderella either. It is owned by the cheetah girls. I do own the piece of lint between my toes and my virginity, that's all, no more.  
  
Not most girls Chapter 1  
  
"Kagome! Child, why won't you wear it! Every girl wears them these days!" Kaede was on the verge of giving up. Kagome was impossible. As the princess of the Northern lands, she was to look good at all times and that meant that she had to wear a lady's clothes. Even though she looked just as good in a warrior's clothes, this was a ball for kami-sama's sake! Kaede looked at the young youkai in front of her, her mistress was an elemental Kitsune, a very beautiful one at that, but she just wouldn't dress up. She was the worst tomboy in the world and it just wouldn't do for the princess of the western lands. She had long sparkling platinum hair that reached her knees, tipped by black and it shimmered aqua green whenever it moved. She also had large furry wings for some reason that were also silver with black tips and aqua streaks (O.o furry?!?) She also had fox ears that looked the same as well as 7 tails. Her eyes were a radiant sapphire blue so deep you could drown yourself in them. She also had the markings of the heir to he Northern lands, silver stripes and the 4 basic elements swirling together on her forhead.She was currently wearing a blue warrior's outfit with her katana at her waist and her glaive on her back. She had just come back from another assassination. Her parents hated the profession almost as much as they loved money... almost. And she was so good at it, that she made more money than all the others added together. Her beauty, cleverness, strength and speed made her the perfect femme fatale.  
  
Kaede groaned, she didn't want to tell Kagome about the ball tonight, the ball announcing her eligibility to mate. Kaede had been her nurse since she was a baby and she knew that Kagome didn't want to mate and become one of those women that stayed in the safety of the home and took care of the kids. She wanted adventure and danger. No man had been willing to give that to her. "look, Kaede, why must I dress up, you know that I hate wearing these things, I can't even breathe in them!" she was referring to the outfit Kaede had picked out for her. It consisted of layers upon layers of fancy kimonos with more jewels, frills and bows than could be counted. She sighed, "ok, let's compromise, I pick a lady's dress, but I keep my weapons" Kaede sighed in exasperation, it was the closest she could get her to looking like a lady, so why not. "ok, agreed" she said. Before the words were out of her mouth, Kagome had drawn something out of her closet and held it up for inspection. Kaede smiled, it was one of the things that she had picked up during her trips across the endless water. everyone thought it was endless anyways until Kagome reached the land at the other end. She stayed there for a few months to learn their fighting techniques, learn their language and live with them. She had reported to them her findings  
  
@@@@@@@flashback@@@@@@@@ "it is beautiful over on the other side. People dress differently, talk differently and go about life differently. There are no youkai there, only humans but they had strange features. Some had dark brown skin and strange curly hair, others had pale skin, golden hair and blue eyes for example. When they first saw me they called me a mutant *smirk* they had houses reaching for the sky and something called ei-lek-tri-sit-e. it was like magic! It made balls of glass light up, fake fire, a talking box!..."  
@@@@@@@end flashback@@@@@@@@ (America ^_^) They all thought it was nonsense, until she started bringing back things from that place. Now in her hands was her favorite dress. It was a shimmering black, silk strapless dress that reached her ankles and had slits up to mid-thigh. It had a silver dragon and fox together in the front and the kanji for warrior on the back. She also chose some jewelry. One was a silver circlet with a small black rose dangling from it to rest right in between her slender brows. She also wore a crystal bracelet on her forearm and the same on her ankle. She went barefoot and with her hair down. It was so simple, but she looked really good anyway. Kagome was satisfied with it since she could move and fight. Kaede had just chickened out from telling Kagome about the ceremony celebrating the fact that she was ready to make. So instead she said "go to your father, he needs to tell you something" Kaede sighed in relief after Kagome left the room. 'Higurashi-sama will be angry at me for not telling her but sometimes, the King's wrath is more preferable to Kagome's. Sure enough, she heard a "You are going and that's final!" from the room next to Kagome's.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Kagome's P.O.V.* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'I wondered why Kaede wanted me to see father' I absently thought as I walked gracefully towards the room I could sensed my father was in. I followed his aura to his room and knocked on the door. *rap rap rap* "come in" said the deep voice from inside. Kagome stepped in to face her father. A tall proud man seemingly in his early 30s. (remember, youkai age slower than humans) "Kaede said that you needed to speak with me" "I did not, but I suppose she didn't tell you about the fact that this ball is not only just any ordinary one. It's dedicated to you. " "why?, I already had a birthday celebration" "which birthday?" he questioned "my 16th" I answered slowly "that's right, you are ready to mate" he said "you will choose your mate at this ball" he said stated with great finality that would've sent most out the door in seconds, but I had more spirit than that.  
  
"No, I will not" I said softly, coldly. I saw him shiver and congratulated myself on making him uneasy, but I had underestimated him "You are going and that's final!" man, does he have no consideration to Youkai ears, I refrained from covering them or flattening them, I was too proud to do that. I looked him in the eye and said chillingly "you are my father and it is in my honor to obey you, but make no mistake, no man would fall for me anyways, I can be as much of a bitch as Kikyo if I want to. Lets just say that the job as an assassin can make me a damn good actor." I turned around and stalked through the door.  
  
'how dare he! He thinks he can just marry me off because I'm of age?, oh well, If I just act like myself, no ladylike shit, no one will want me" I smirked to myself, Kikyo was a bitch so she didn't marry, no one wanted her. Anyways, I was a miko, for some reason. My thoughts turned to my older sister she was a demon, but so weak, a child could defeat her. She was 3 years older than me. She was so ladylike and perfect at these balls, hoping to get a mate, but she was terribly clingy and desperate when she actually lured someone in, always greedy and ran on hatred, not on food. I stalked over to the dojo and set down my weapons and started my katas when a voice behind me sounded "your father just told you the news"  
  
I whipped around to see my trainer in fighting, Inutaisho. Lately, he's been more my father than my real one. Always there just to listen. "how did you know?" I asked quietly "you failed to sense me coming, and I heard your father's little outburst" he was right, I must've let down my guard 'damn, I can't do that, it'll get me killed one day!' "I have to get mated" I stated dully, "then stay home, give up assassination and start on embroidery" I said, humorless. I smiled sadly at him and said, "what do you think I should do?" "what about this, before you leave for the ball, come with me to my palace, you can stay there for awhile and I can tell your father that you've agreed to stay for a few months and see if you want any of my boys." "but I don't have to mate with them if I don't want to, right?" I asked quickly. He smiled at me, "it's just an excuse to get away, but they're still up for grabs if you happen to want them anyways" he said. I fought off a blush and stood up and stated, "well, I should get packed and ready"  
  
I disappeared in a blur of motion and whispered to the wind, guiding my voice to him "thanks, I owe you one"  
  
I had changed into a black haori and hakama, each with a silver fox and dragon intermingling. I had my glaive strapped to my back and my sword at my hip. I had just snuck out of my room and was waiting for Inutaisho to arrive. He came on his youki cloud and said "follow me" and left at a quick pace. I pushed off the edge and spread my wings. Calling upon wind from nowhere to let me effortlessly glide beside him. After 5 minutes I said to him, "how long will it take, from what I know, my father will have people scouting for me the second he finds me gone." "it'll only take about 10 more minutes, but just to make sure, lets speed up" "wait a second" I said to him, I hovered in the air and spread my senses outwards behind us. Sure enough, about half a company of hawk youkai was already taking off, looking for me. I hid my energy and said "o.k., let's go faster" I called the wind to push us from behind, effectively quickening our pace by at least 80%.  
  
Within 2 minutes, we were stepping through the doors to his great palace. I said to him " I hope you don't mind me staying here" he looked down at me and smiled, "of course not" he replied. "I'll show you your room then" I nodded politely but I knew I wouldn't sleep in the bed. I never liked to be so close to the ground while resting, so I always slept in a tree. He lead me through the massive castle to a room in the family's wing, in the hall were Inutaisho's, Sesshoumaru's, Inuyasha's and my room. It was elegantly furnished and had a large wardrobe. I looked in disgust at all the beautiful silken kimonos and reminded myself to bring up the fact that I hated to wear these kinds of clothes. I pulled something out of my pocket. It looked like a marble that was a deep blue. I grabbed one side and twisted the top. As I twisted, it grew in size and ended up as a large sphere that came up to my waist. I opened the top to reveal my belongings. It was given to me by a magician. The one who had taught me how to control my miko powers and taught me spells. I unpacked the clothes I had brought, my weaponry care kit, and something from across the water that I liked a lot. People called it a 'walkman'. It was run on electricity and played discs of plastic. I had also brought rechargeable batteries, I could just zap it with electricity so they were probably the only set I would need. I took a disc, the Walkman and as a last thought, speakers. I went to the dojo Inutaisho had shown me and put the Walkman on the ground. Inserted a cd, plugged the speakers in and pressed play. I started my katas that I was doing before Inutaisho had interrupted me at my own castle. Music always helped me to relax and set a rhythm in my practicing. I sang along as I practiced...  
  
# When I was just a little girl  
  
My momma used to tuck me into bed  
  
and she'd read me a story  
  
It always was about a Princess in distress  
  
And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be  
  
Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
  
I'd rather rescue myself Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind  
  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
  
Don't need nobody taking care of me I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
  
When I give myself then it has to got to be, an equal thing I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
  
I'd rather rescue myself I can slay, my own dragons  
  
I can dream, my own dreams  
  
My knight in shining armor is me  
  
So I'm gonna set me free I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
  
I'd rather rescue myself  
  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
  
Don't want to depend on no one else  
  
I'd rather rescue myself...# By the time I had finished, I had already picked up my sword and was fighting against an invisible enemy. I was just a blur of speed. Suddenly, that enemy wasn't invisible anymore. I started sparring against my unknown partner. When we locked swords, I got a good look at him. At first sight, it thought it was Inutaisho with the markings and the silver hair, but with a second look, I could tell the differences. They wore different clothes, this one also had different armor. His eyes held little of the warmth that was always present in the dog king's eyes. Instead, they were like frozen amber. He was also younger, more slender, without the moustache and he was missing an arm. I broke away and bowed. He did the same, more like a wary inclination of his head but a bow nonetheless. . "what are you doing here?"  
  
Soooooooooo... howzit? Is it ok, should I just give up on it or is it o.k.? should I add another anime? Plz r&r and tell me wat u think. K? 


	2. hiya peeps

Hey, ppl, it's me again. I no I never did get around to updating and I don't really think I will so I'm giving this start up to anyone who wants it. If u want it, write up a chapter, email it to me and I'll look it over and see if good. I'm sorry to not be able to continue it myself but I'm just to busy. Sry guys. Ja ne 


End file.
